Diminutive
by Blue Tea Leaves
Summary: Sometimes, Kira felt so small amongst his group of friends...


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Diminutive**

Izuru looked around the building; he hadn't seen anything like this before. So many bright lights, glass windows and so many _people_, he couldn't help but to gape open mouthed. There was a shopping district back in Soul Society, but it was no match for this…this…'_shopping centre' _thing Rangiku-san had told him so much about.

Matsumoto Rangiku herself was several metres away, standing outside a large department store along with Hitsugaya, Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji.

Momo was the first one that spotted Izuru; "Kira-kun!" she called as she flapped her arms in the air, earning several stares from bypassing people.

Izuru looked around and spotted his friends, he walked over and meekly murmured, "Oh, hey guys…" He noted that his friends were also in 'normal' (human) clothing; Izuru himself was in a polo shirt and jeans. Momo was wearing a simple sun dress and Rangiku was wearing a revealing top and a really short skirt. His male friends were dressed quite scruffily in wrinkled shirts and baggy jeans, with the exception of Hitsugaya of course, who was wearing a wrinkle-free and crisp clean top. It took him a while to absorb Renji's choice of clothing; Renji was wearing a bright purple top and had a string of beads around his neck. He also had a colourful bandana around his head which clashed horribly with his red hair. Izuru couldn't help himself, "Nice bandana, Abarai-kun," he said with a grin.

"Shut up," Renji growled, "Everyone else has already bagged me out about it already!"

"Perhaps, Abarai," Yumichika started, "Your sense of fashion is a bit…eccentric…In my opinion; I don't think it's beautiful at all…"

"I never asked for your opinion, _Yumichika_," Renji said as his face darkened. He heard someone snort loudly behind him.

"There there, Renji…" Ikkaku smirked, "It's just a bit sad that even Kira has better fashion sense than you do…"

"Don't be mean to Kira-kun!" Momo huffed.

"I wasn't being mean!" Ikkaku insisted to Momo while Renji said "Ikkaku-san, shut up or I'll shove this bandana right up your as-"

"Shut up, morons," Hitsugaya hissed with his right eye-twitching. Everyone sensed that he was going to crack soon, so they stopped bickering.

Renji cleared his throat and coughed loudly.

Izuru glanced at the ground and caught sight of Rangiku's feet. She had these really weird shoes on…They were really flat, looked rubber and had two straps that formed an up-side down 'V' shape. "Uhh…Rangiku-san…what are those…eh…shoes?" Izuru asked, looking very puzzled. He then saw everyone else look at Rangiku's feet.

"Eh?" Rangiku looked up from her nails, "Oh! Kira! When did you get here?"

Everyone sweat dropped and Hitsugaya sighed while his eye twitched…

Noticing their reactions, Rangiku laughed nervously and placed a hand behind her neck, "Hehe…I was just uhh...messing with you guys. _Of course_ I knew Kira was here! Hehe…"

"So, Matsumoto, tell us about your damned shoes already," Ikkaku said. He was crouched at her feet and examining her shoes with great interest.

"These, baldy, are…uhh…" Rangiku thought for a moment and then she clapped her hands together. "Those are tongs!" she announced proudly.

"Tongs?" Renji asked, "Aren't tongs used for cooking or something? Don't you mean thongs?"

"No." Rangiku snapped "Baldy, stop staring," she added as she noticed Ikkaku still staring at her feet. When he didn't respond, Rangiku kicked him in the head and sent him flying into a crowd of school girls.

"MATSUMOTO!" Ikkaku yelled. It was quite surprising that you could sill hear him over the screams and squeals of the school girls. When he emerged from the group of girls, he was looking murderous, but Rangiku wasn't fazed at all. When Ikkaku started yelling at her, Rangiku yelled back at him, only two times louder.

Izuru attempted to break up the fight by stepping in between the two Shinigami, but he was told by them to 'shut his hole'.

Izuru glanced back at his other companions, only to find that Momo and Hitsugaya were gone and that Renji and Yumichika were also arguing…about being gay…

Izuru also attempted to break up the fight between Renji and Yumichika, but he was told (rudely) by Yumichika to go 'shut his cake hole'.

Izuru sighed, despite his friends arguing, he knew they were actually enjoying themselves. To them, there was nothing quite like a good outburst of profanities and verbal abuse. Looking around at his red faced and yelling friends he noticed the fact that no one was within ten metres of the group of Shinigami. Izuru smiled. At least his friends were happy, he was content with that. It didn't matter that he was always the one left behind, he didn't mind, not really.

Izuru made a mental note to come and explore the 'shopping centre' another time before turning his back on his friends and walking back out to the streets. Sometimes, he felt so small amongst his friends; they probably wouldn't even realise he was gone.

* * *

**A/N :** Uhh…I actually wrote this during a free period I had at school a _very_ long time ago… I just happened to find it on my USB today. o.o Hope you like it, haven't seen that much Kira-centric stuff around.

And sorry if it's a bit...weird and stupid. I think i changed the plot half way through the story... I can't really remember...


End file.
